Final Fantasy 7 Future
by Teioh
Summary: Many years after FF7, some new, and rather astonishing events start off, centering slowly but surely on a strange rock found at the bottom of a pool near Icicle Village. AUesque, retconned, and reloaded. Was decent, probably will commence being junk.


Aurian broke the surface of the pool in an explosion of water and clambered onto the surrounding marble. He had stuck around this strange place for a while, mainly because it seemed to stay warm no matter what the weather. Today he had glimpsed a slight shine in the water through a light rain. Now, after a long swim, he had it's source; A strange, round white stone that seemed to give a faint glow when he held it. It made him feel good, like a friend was standing behind his shoulder... He sighed, sitting by the water's edge and looking into it, black and red clothing now damp and sticking to him... He ran a hand through his dark hair, wondering why this little rock had been down there... To anyone not familiar with him, this wold seem odd. A boy, about 14, holding a glowing rock, sitting inside a huge shell half-buried in ice and snow. Of course, this was Aurian, of the place simply referred to as the snow village, or Icicle Town, and if you knew him you would also associate this with his relentless sense of adventure. Unlike most children, he wasn't contented with a mere fifteen minute hike out into the woods, and for the last five years he had steadily widened his paths untill he came across a strange place. A whole city full of shell like buildings, almost buried, but still plesant. He had first found this out when he had become lost during one of his forays. Lost, damp, and in dire need of a place to stay, he's found a promising-looking rock to shelter under. After digging for a time, however, he fell down into a large room, fully furnished and shaped like a huge conch shell. Most importantly, it was warm and offered both heat and shelter. He slept there overnight before creeping back into town before dawn, where he snuck quietly back into his bed at the inn room. Parents having died early in life, the innkeeper took care of him, providing food, a place to stay, and understanding for his adventurous streak, having once been an avid explorer himself... 

But this rock... Somehow it looked a little too perfect... Too round, too smooth to be a rock... He shrugged, placing it in his pocket, now dry and ready to go back home...

When he arrived, he smiled. The same as he'd left it, ableit darker lighting. Childern sledding, the occasional snowman dotting the street, long since devoid of cars of any sort. Though, whenever he came back, he hoped quietly for some sort of change to occur. A menace to fight, a bully to fend off... Even an overlarge icicle to knock away would be welcome. But now he was starting to get just a bit restless. He smiled at the innkeeper as he walked in, went up the stairway, and slid into his room. Checking his refelction for a moment (Vance, the innkeeper, always said he'd find it important someday,) He then dropped quietly into bed, wincing momentarily as he landed on the stone in his pocket. Sitting up, he pulled it out. It was glowing still... Maybe some sort of chemical? He shrugged again, smiling at it for a second before placing it behind the mirror on the dresser. Laying back down, he dropped of almost instantly...

And now he was hallucinating. Everything was bright white, and for a minute he'd thought he'd gone snowblind. But now there was a faint hum coming, and no sounds of snow and ice...

_Hello... Hello?_

"Wha?"

_You ok?_

"Umm... No?"

_...Besides the voices and all._

"I guess so."

_Oh, ok, that's good then._

"What's going on?"

_I'll show you, ok?_

"... Alright."

_...Just promise not to be afraid?_

"Ok."

Why he was talking to disenbodied voices was beyond him, but now the light was dimming slightly... Now he could see the pool, and the island in the middle. But they weren't ruined anymore, and the snow was gone... He could feel himself looking silently down at the same rock he'd held before, as though he was expectant of something. But at the same, he knew it wasn't him at all, but someone he felt he should know and trust... Then there was a great rush, a mix of sorrow and fear. But what for? A few moments and a flashing grey light later, the scene faded to black, leaving Aurian to ponder the meaning of it. He stayed like this for quite some time, oblivious to time past...

_Are you ok?_

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine."

_You saw it?_

"I think so... What happened?"

_You'll find out. It's daytime now._

"I've been thinking for that long?"

_You're asleep too, you know._

"Oh... Right..."

_You had better wake up. Someone wants to see you..._


End file.
